


We're Gonna Groove

by PolarKraken



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Alpha!Brock, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Past Abuse, Omega!Rusty, Omegaverse, Rimming, Self-Hatred, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: It needs the skills of the best Alpha to take care of the worst Omega.





	We're Gonna Groove

**Author's Note:**

> So... this exists now. I'm sorry.
> 
> This is super self-indulgent btw, but isn't every fanfic?

For some lucky Omegas, mating season was a blast. They had their caring and doting Alpha who'd fuck them stupid and then sweetly took care of them. They'd be spoiled, chubby and glowing and admired by many. It was a status symbol of an Alpha to have a well-kept and happy Omega by his side. 

Rusty, obviously, wasn't that lucky. For him, mating season just meant popping two more pills a day, to get rid of the worst symptoms. The suppressors only did so much however and ever since Brock had joined the compound, he may as well not take any at all. Even when his bodyguard wasn't around, his pheromones were still sticking to everything he touched. Rusty could go about his day, not a care in the world, but god forbid he entered a room Brock had been in half an hour ago, and he'd be a shivery mess and had to lie down and jerk off miserably. Even when it wasn't mating season he'd be kind of on edge around him. This guy was excreting pheromones like nobody's business and he was well aware of that. 

Luckily, Brock was nice enough to stay out of the main bits of the house during this crucial time, which gave Rusty a little break, even though he did miss having him around. Aside from the stupid physical side effects he generally enjoyed his company, joking around or just complaining to him. Therefore, mating season felt even lonelier than it would have anyway. 

Rusty was moping around in the lab, knowing that Brock rarely came in unless another robot went haywire or the Monarch was doing a freak attack. He was screwing on a little wannabe laser gun, which was not much more than a strong flashlight if he was honest. The mindless task left enough space for his mind to go wander around, which never ended well. He sighed, putting his tools down and wiping some sweat off his forehead. He leaned back with a groan and took his glasses off, cleaning them with a handkerchief while he tried to stretch his sore back some. 

Usually he'd call Brock to massage him, which he sometimes even did, but he would probably go ape-shit if Brock would come near him, let alone TOUCH him. He blushed just thinking about it. Brock was a fine specimen and every Omega would be lucky to be in his care. Jealousy made itself known in his brain and he pressed it down again as well as he could. He hated this feeling and it ended up in him being even sadder than usual. He frowned when he put his glasses on again. 

He wasn’t even sure if he was jealous of Brock being an Alpha or if he was jealous of all the Omegas who had the privilege of lying under him. He never felt as protected and safe as when he was in his arms, which sadly never had happened in bed; just when he had rescued him from some psycho in a spandex. 

His eyes focussed on the scenery outside. It was early fall and he could see some dry leaves blowing in the nightly wind, only briefly illuminated by the light of his lab. It would be a cosy time, if he wouldn’t sit alone on a hard swivel chair, kind of cold and kind of crampy and overall uncomfortable. 

Would it be too much to ask of Brock to choose him for this season? Not even for the whole shebang; he didn't need any caretaking or whatever. He just wanted to get a good railing or that’s what he told himself. It's been quite a while since the last time someone chose him, and it hadn't even been a good fuck, which was almost impossible during mating season. He knew that Brock usually went out for a weekend, finding a replacement for his job during that time to get his worst rut out with some lucky idiot. He wondered if his pheromones had any effect on Brock like his had on him. Omega pheromones were usually quite potent and could drive an unsatisfied Alpha crazy, but as he was taking suppressors, he probably wasn’t that impactful. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he’d be impactful without them.

Frustration, loneliness and this horrible feeling of inadequacy were slowly getting the better of him. Not only his skin felt clammy, his mind was going into hypothermia as well. Each solitary mating season he went through, he grew a bit more bitter, a bit more broken. It was undignified, but instinct didn’t tend to adhere to one’s ego. It was just his nature calling, this cursed Omega urge to please an Alpha, to be taken and claimed. 

He _could_ risk it. He could just "forget" to take the pills, fake an accident and make Brock come to him. Not even that, he could just pretend to faint, that would be enough. No matter how he put it however, it would be unfair on him. He had mentioned in passing that he wasn’t supposed to mate with his ward, which was another reason for them to stay separate during these sensitive times. Rusty didn’t really understand why. What’s the big deal? It was just some friendly fucking; they were practically sitting on each other’s laps constantly anyway. 

No, he was a sleazy man with little to no morals, but not even he would stoop that low and trick his bodyguard into mating with him. It wouldn’t be the same anyway. He threw a last displeased stare at his shitty invention, before he heaved himself off the stool to down some pills with tequila and hopefully get this day over with quickly. 

Brock had been out for the day, mainly getting some boring errands done. His usual routine would include checking up on Doc once he came in, but officially he wasn't allowed to come near him at the moment. This didn't mean he wouldn’t do it. He was worried enough about his rather unstable employer, so he usually sneaked a peak before he went to bed. Taking off his jacket, he looked through all the rooms, seeing the boys safely in their learning beds, the usual mess in the lab and then he finally found an unconscious Doc on the sofa surrounded by an almost empty bottle of liquor and a bunch of loose pills. 

He didn’t like this sight one bit and Brock quickly decided to throw their arrangement in the wind. He had to check if he was alright, if he even was alive. He kneeled down, carefully placing two fingers on his neck, sighing relieved when he felt his pulse. The close proximity also meant that he got a good sniff of his pheromones, as weak as they were, and he had to pull back quickly. It didn't take much for Brock to act on his instincts, and mating season was even worse. 

Pinching his nose, he backed away, already feeling his penis swelling considerably. Sadly there were no suppressors for Alphas, so all he could do would be to jerk off after this. What a waste of a perfectly good boner. He actually did have a lot of discussions with Hunter about this situation. It didn't make a lick of sense that they weren't allowed to mate, it just meant he couldn't protect Doc for several weeks in a year, which made him vulnerable. Nobody was quite as good at protecting him as Brock was after all, and his enemies knew that. Hunter had babbled something akin to "staying professional", but in his opinion, he'd be more professional if he could take care of him all year round. 

Also, if he was honest, he missed Doc. As much of a pain as he was, it was entertaining to hear his snarky remarks to everything around them. They knew each other for so long and went through a lot together. Doc had disclosed quite a lot of his past by anecdotes or drunken breakdowns, so Brock knew where most of his bullshit was coming from and could empathise, even if this usually wasn't his strong fort. 

He stared at the unconscious figure in front of him while he was breathing heavily through his mouth. If Doc would be an Alpha, shit would be way easier. They could simply go out together, maybe sharing an Omega and having some good bro time. He knew that Doc's Dad had been one of the most prolific Alphas of his time and he also knew he had gotten quite a lot of shit for not being able to take on this role himself. Knowing what he knew now, he didn't have a very high opinion on the late Jonas Venture. As if it was Doc's fault that he had gotten the short end of the alignment stick.

Brock's expression softened the longer he looked at his sleeping face. Doc never looked peaceful, not even when he was resting. He knew this had a lot of factors, but being a lonely Omega during mating season probably didn't help. He never even went out to find a mate, which was weird. If there was one time he would be able to score, it would be when every Alpha just wants to stick their dick in something. An amused chuckle came out of him when he was thinking that maybe, deep under all his cynicism, Doc was a romantic after all and wanted this mating to mean something. Would it mean something, if Brock would take it upon himself to do it?

The physical symptoms of his rut were getting stronger and Brock tried to force himself out of it. It was hard, as even with his nose pinched shut, he was still breathing in Doc's chemical cocktail. He should leave, but his body didn't listen to him. This skinny little Omega was starting to look more and more enticing, even downright irresistible and Brock knew this wasn't just his instincts speaking. He did have a thing for him, even when he wasn't hormonal, so his feelings were merely getting amplified.

He let go off his nose, properly inhaling the air around him, saturated with Doc's scent. He wasn't as sweet tasting as he usually preferred, but this didn't take away from his rising arousal. He stepped forward, creeping closer like a lion on a gazelle, sitting down on the floor right next to him, Doc's body splayed out for him like an all you can eat buffet. It's been a while that he was able to make out each little detail of him so closely. 

His usually pale and sickly looking face was slightly flushed from the alcohol and the hormonal changes, his eyes with the surprisingly long eyelashes closed but restless behind his skewed glasses, his mouth pulled to a scowl, as were his eyebrows. His hands were lying on his belly, twitching sometimes, but otherwise disarmingly relaxed. His speedsuit was slightly open, exposing his skinny chest with sparse hair growth. Brock's eyes wandered along the very subtle curves of his body, barely concealed by the thin fabric. He knew how he looked naked, so it wasn't like he had to imagine it. He could just remember, while his right hand shakily moved forward, barely daring to touch him. 

There would be no going back once he did, he was sure. He wanted this though, since the first mating season he had spent here. Doc wasn't a good Omega in any way shape or form, but he found him charming nonetheless. It would be an actual challenge to mate with him, as his body wasn't used to the sensations and would probably need more preparation than usual. His ward surely didn't strike him as someone who would do the necessary exercises to keep himself ready for an Alpha.

His broad palm finally came to a rest on Doc's slender hand. He pressed gently in the hopes that it would be enough to wake him up, which it was. It was almost cute how he mumbled and stirred, before his eyes opened. A few seconds went past, before he realised that Brock was very, very, close to him and he gasped, pulling his hand protectively towards himself while he was sitting up.

"Brock, what the hell?? You can't be in here...." 

His voice was trailing off and Brock watched with satisfaction, how his Alpha pheromones slowly drove him a little crazy. 

"I thought you were dead, just wanted to make sure you're still breathing." 

He mumbled nonchalantly which only earned him a scoff. 

"Just doing my job, Doc. I'll get going so you can calm down." 

There was no way he could suppress the grin on his face, when he saw the small tent in Doc's lap. He moved as if he was getting up, but in a very adorable display of neediness, he grabbed the sleeve of his black T-shirt with lightning speed and he stopped.

"Something's up?" 

Brock drawled, curiously observing where this was going. Doc's face was already getting pinker by the second, and he was pulling his legs up to try to hide his erection. His glassy eyes stared up at him while he tucked on him some more. 

"You can't do that... Being so close! Your pheromones are strong Brock, they overwrite the pills!" 

This was already panted more than said, his voice weak and shivery. 

"Why’re you holding onto me, then?" 

Brock's voice was getting low and husky and he knew it had a good effect on him when this made him sob a little. 

"Because now you triggered my bonding receptors, which causes my body to respond with more hormone excretion, dilating my blood vessels and putting me in a state of arousal so I become more sensitive to your touch…" 

It was so typical of him to become technical in a situation like this. 

"So, due to your disrespect of boundaries, my mind is screaming for you to touch me more, even though we both know this won't happen! Well done Brock, excellent job as always..." 

Doc's fist pulled on his shirt tighter while he looked away, overwhelmed and embarrassed. Who could blame the guy? Brock couldn't even fathom how it must be to have your instincts tell you to submit yourself to another. He certainly wouldn't like it and Doc with his misplaced pride didn't exactly enjoy it as well. 

He was torn between amusement, arousal and pity but the amusement vanished quickly when he finally saw some dark spots appearing on Doc's speedsuit; tears which were dripping down from his cheeks. Instead there was guilt. He hadn't planned on upsetting him so much, and his own instincts which were primed on Doc just as much as Doc’s were on him, were getting agitated as well. No Alpha would willingly make their Omega cry, unless it was happy tears.

Yeah, this was happening. 

Brock leaned forward, putting his arms around the smaller man and pulling him close with a strong grip. It didn't take any persuasion; Doc was instantly nuzzled against him, both his arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He pressed his face against him, and the fabric of his shirt went damp from his tears. It was like a floodgate had opened, he was sobbing so much into him, obviously glad that he could hide. 

Brock gently shushed him and ran his palms up and down his shivering back, only out to soothe him for now. He didn't care about his orders, his body and mind had decided that Doc would be his Omega this season and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He turned around on the floor to lean against the sofa and lifted him effortlessly into his lap to make it a bit more comfortable for both of them. His boner was pushing against Doc's butt which caused his Omega pheromones to spike, making Brock a bit dizzy.

"Oh Brock, this..." 

He whimpered, scrambling to get up again, but he held him down. 

"Don't worry, you'll get to feel it properly real soon." 

He hushed into his ear.

Rusty wondered if he was having a heat induced fever dream. Why was Brock's dick nestled between his ass cheeks? What the fuck was going on? Why was he so swamped with his pheromones, he felt like he would cum any second, and why did Brock's strong grip on him feel so hot and amazing? He couldn't believe this was real, but it was too intense to just be his imagination. The heavy musk of his bodyguard filled his airways and he inhaled it like a drug. He was as afraid as he was horny and in dire need of some reassurance, which he didn’t hesitate to ask for.

“You’re confusing me, Brock… I thought we can’t…”

He stammered into his shirt and he felt Brock’s incredible huge palm grip his neck from behind to massage him there. It relaxed him well, but he was still anxious, way too many tears still ruining his bodyguard’s clothes.

“I won’t tell Hunter if you won’t.”

He simply answered and Rusty laughed out of stress. Was Brock fucking with him? It would be unusually cruel of him to pretend to do things like this, to edge him on during this sensitive time. He knew very well that mating season was suffering season for Rusty Venture, even without a red-hot erection pressing against his desperate body. He needed to make sure, so he wasn’t done asking just yet.

“B-but… why? Why me?”

With a lot of effort he managed to peel his face off his body, even though he could stay here for an eternity or two to just inhale his incredible scent. He wanted to see Brock’s expression when he answered though, so he looked up, sniffling, tears still very much flowing.

“I’m sure you had like 20 better Omegas lined up already…”

Of all the things Brock could’ve done, this was by far the best and at the worst at the same time. Rusty found his face gripped by his massive fingers, pulled upwards and into place, so he had to make eye contact with him. Steely blue irides were piercing through him, his pupils dilated in hormonal arousal. Then he spoke, his voice so deep, dominant, perfect.

“How dare you to question an Alpha’s choice of mate, _Rusty_?”

This was pressing all of these neglected submissive-Omega-buttons inside of him and he shivered strongly. It had been so long since someone gave enough of a damn about him to put him into place like this. Of course, he was in no position to judge an Alpha’s actions in any way, especially regarding himself. He had been chosen, if he believed it or not, so he had to accept the reality. Not that it wasn’t _pleasant_, not that it didn’t make him _happy_, but it was still very hard to wrap his still tipsy and upset mind around. It was an Omega’s job to believe their Alpha’s though, so he did. Trusting people was hard for Rusty, but Brock made it easier. He was strong, he was reliable and apparently he was hard for him and he’d be a fool to ruin that for them. 

Still, there was one little weird detail which annoyed him a bit and he couldn’t stop himself in time.

“Alright… but can you not call me Rust-“

His face got pressed tighter between Brock’s fingers and he instantly shut up. He could see his eyebrows furrow and then he rumbled again. 

“I’d call you Shirley Temple if damn well please.”

He pulled him higher, closer towards him, his pheromones laying themselves over his brain like a blanket and he whimpered. 

“Do we understand each other, _Rusty_?”

He squeaked out a weak “yes…”, as he couldn’t nod with his face held so tightly and then Brock’s lips were suddenly on his and then his _tongue_ was in his mouth and the grip from his face vanished and instead his head was held in his strong palm so he couldn’t escape. His hands gripped on his shirt again and he moaned against the kiss. When was the last time he got kissed like that? Or at all?? He felt incredibly small and incredibly wanted, which was so rare, it made his heart skip a beat. Brock’s huge tongue rolled perfectly against his own, teased and licked him and Rusty could only try to keep up somehow, to playfully move against him as well. He wasn’t a very experienced kisser, so it wasn’t easy. It was surreal, all of it and he still wasn’t entirely sure that this was actually happening, but the strong earthy, almost bitter musk of Brock helped to keep him grounded. It smelled different than usual, more intense and more in tune with his own smell. They were primed onto each other, so it made sense. 

He gasped in air through his open mouth whenever he got a chance, to be able to taste him better and it took the edge off his still present anxiety. What Brock’s actions and words couldn’t convey to his fucked up brain, pure chemical lust at least could. There was no mistaking that this guy was out to mate with him, no amount of self-hate could argue against that. With his eyes closed, he slowly accepted that this was actually reality, that his dirty secret desires were answered for once, that this mating season wouldn’t be an endless stream of loneliness. Even if Brock would throw him away like a used rug after all this, it was more action than he had seen in years. He still hoped he would get some cuddles, though. Just for a bit.

He could feel his body pumping out more pheromones as well and Brock reacting to him in return. What a foreign feeling to have such an influence on someone else, especially someone as strong and capable and desirable as his bodyguard. His hands, so pathetic and small in comparison, moved again, scratching over his broad neck. He could’ve just stayed here and suck on Brock’s tongue forever for all he cared, but his Alpha…. _his Alpha_ was growing impatient. 

He pulled away, leaving Rusty’s mouth hanging open and very much too empty for his liking, but he didn’t let him linger on that. His hands moved quickly and then he suddenly ripped his speedsuit off his body with a loud tearing noise, making him yell out in surprise and just slight annoyance. These things weren’t cheap after all!

Suddenly he was just in his underwear and socks, exposed to Brock’s hungry eyes. He blushed a whole lot more and wanted to hide, but another wave of chemical dominance flooded his system, so he stopped and let the bigger man observe him. He wiped some tears from his cheeks and tucked his glasses into place again to be able to see what’s going on. His bony back was leaning into the crook of Brock’s massive arm, his legs resting over his thighs, and he stared down at his own fingers, which were intermingling with each other for comfort. Brock’s touch was soon back on him, the warmth of his palm on his chest, running up towards his collar bones and neck to finally hold his chin again to push it up. 

“Don’t hide from me.”

He mumbled while his hand moved further, gently caressing him behind his ears where his pheromones ducts were, circling his fingertips over there and Rusty felt himself excreting more upon that contact. 

“Hmmmmmm….!”

He made while he pressed his lips together and blinked up to him, feeling a bit helpless. Anything that would happen from here on out was on Brock’s call and he could either play along or refuse. He knew Brock wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want and he also knew, there was nothing he would say no to in the first place.

Luckily, his Alpha could sense that he felt a bit forlorn, so he actually leaned down and nuzzled a bit against him. Rusty returned the gesture, feeling out of himself with relief. He moved his head so he could lick him as a thank you and when he did he saw Brock smile. His heartbeat picked up and he got a grip around Brock’s shoulders again to whisper into his ear.

“Please claim me, Brock…”

Growling came from the bigger man and Rusty shivered. It seemed he had said just the thing Brock wanted to hear. He felt like a virgin, even though there had been some Alphas in the past who had taken a short lived interest in him, but this seemed so long ago, as if it happened in a previous life. This was the first time he would do it with an actual well developed Alpha, one he was secretly pining over for a long time. He didn’t know how he deserved this, but he tried to relax into it.

It was still hard for him to get into this submissive role. While his nature was definitely attuned to it and made him behave the way he should almost automatically, his mind tried to push against it in fruitless rebellion. It was his role and there was nothing wrong with an Omega behaving like an Omega, but it was still kind of degrading for him. Maybe, perhaps, his Dad may be to blame, considering he had raised him in certainty that he would turn out as an Alpha just like him. Even though every expert would highly recommend to not subject your kid to these kinds of expectations, in case nature had different plans. So he basically had a mind-set of an Alpha, trapped in the body of an Omega. What horrible fate had befallen him once more!

No time to ponder for too long; Brock was once again all up in his business, doing exactly what he was supposed to do. His hand vanished from his head to tuck down his briefs and throw them away. 

Brock might be a little too amused with what he saw.

"Heh, that's cute..."

He muttered under his breath and if Rusty wasn't so much under his spell, he'd get offended. The way he lovingly moved both of his hands over his body felt way too nice however, so he just opted for blushing and squirming. He suddenly felt himself getting lifted onto the sofa, where he was sitting now without Brock’s touch on him, which was very much distressing. He quickly realised what was going on though. His Alpha stripped down as well, discarding the garments into the same corner where his underwear went. 

He was fascinated by the raw power which was radiating from his form, not just chemically but now visually as well. Pure muscle was lying under every bit of his tan skin, massive arms and hands to hold and protect him, a broad chest for him to perfectly hide into. All this however was nothing to Brock's now exposed dick which for some reason didn't elicit fear in him. It should have. If he was in his right mind he'd be terrified, but right now, the pheromones in the air, his desperation and his attraction to this wonderful bastard were a lot stronger. It was quite something, seeing this thing erect in front of his face. It was almost the length of his lower arm and pretty much the width as well. The shaft was even slightly girthier in the middle, the head thick and flared, basically made to spread a poor Omega's anus to oblivion. It was red and already leaking a bit, attesting to his own aroused state. 

Rusty's erection was a joke against that. Granted, even for an Omega, he didn't have much going on down there, which hadn't helped his Dad's disappointment back then when his alignment had started to show. It was completely useless to feel inferior about this. His dick didn't even serve the same purpose; it was just there for extra stimulation if needed. What would be of greater importance was, how malleable his body would be, how well he could take Brock’s dick, how good he could make him feel. 

He decided to get cracking on that, so he leaned forward, cautiously licking his lips. Brock stopped him by pulling on his goatee.

"What you think you're doing?"

"Uuuh, sucking you off?"

This came out very sarcastic even though he knew he wasn't supposed to talk back like that. Brock shook his head like a disappointed parent, which made Rusty feel every which way.

"You only do what I tell you to, capeesh?" 

This gangster talk made him chuckle a bit and he had to quip back, no matter the consequences.

"As you wish _Don Samson_!"

Brock grinned, gripping his facial hair a bit tighter.

"Let's see if you can still joke around once I'm done with you, Rust." 

He was about to retort, but Brock was too quick.

He got flipped over like a pancake, the last hidden bits of his body now fully on display. Another whimper came out of him and he wasn't exactly sure what to do now, with his chest pressed against the back rest, his knees pushing against the sofa, his butt at convenient Brock-height. Exposing himself more? Or wait for Brock's fingers to do things to him? 

Or how about just what he forced him to do now: feel how his huge body was slowly pressing against him, his cock between his butt cheeks, his six pack squeezing his upper body against the worn out upholstery. His hands clawed on the fabric under him and his eyes opened wide. He sighed our loudly and arched his back to feel his member better. His instincts were getting stronger and any playful fight he may have had was replaced by full subjugation. 

Brock moved his hips subtly, rubbing against his opening. 

"You're still feeling awfully dry, Rusty. You gonna have to do better than that." 

"I-I'm sorry..." 

He stuttered, a bit of insecurity flaring up once more. He was in heat and definitely aroused, but despite that, his body wasn't responding to Brock's very prominent presence yet. He was sure any other Omega would probably produce waterfalls by now.

He noticed it himself and remembered times when he indeed felt a lot wetter down there. At the moment it was barely more than some moisture which might as well be sweat.

"I don't know what's up, please be... Be patient." 

Brock's palm circled easily around his neck, but not to choke him, just to run his fingernails along his spine. 

"Don't worry, I know." 

He mumbled and then his hands stroked down Rusty's back, over his waist and hips to finally get a hold of his butt. Rusty lowered his head, hiding against the backrest. This was humiliating, the way he got spread, and the fact that he had to get inspected at all. 

"Sorry you have to do that..." 

He said breathlessly. Brock's thick fingers slid further in between, pulling his cheeks apart more and he felt how his much neglected hole got exposed properly. 

"You better be, letting your body go to waste like this. Just because you don't have an Alpha to take care of you doesn't mean you can slack off like that." 

He never would've thought he would get scolded for this and his face was heating up more, while tears were running again. 

"Be grateful for what I'm gonna do with you." 

He heard Brock's husky voice, his breath blowing on his skin. Anticipating the worst he braced himself and then he felt it.

Something soft and wet was pressing against his hole and he wanted to scramble away but Brock’s grip was tight and inescapable. He was lapping at him in long confident licks and shivers ran through him each time. 

“Br-Brock…!! You… this is….”

He panted, desperately wanting him to stop, which he did, but not for the reasons he would’ve liked. 

“You don’t sound very grateful. Work on your manners, Doc, I’m doing you a favour here.”

With that he went right back in and Rusty wailed out when he felt him putting even more effort into it. Brock was grunting with arousal, hot air steaming out of his nose and open mouth while he savoured him. By now he was merely leaning over the cushions, panting and crying. It was more embarrassing than anything, but it also started to feel kind of good. 

The tongue against him didn’t just move up and down, it started to wiggle and circled around him, getting pointier and teasing at his hole. He wasn’t sure if the wetness back there was Brock’s saliva or his own fluids finally flowing. He whined and moved about as much as he could, but he had to give up in the end and just lie there. His Alpha wouldn’t let him get used to it though, when his right hand wandered between his legs, cupping him at his front. He moaned out, his hips now having a bit of room to move, but he found himself rolling against the sensations instead of pulling away. Brock’s tongue was pressing harder while his hand rubbed up and down, taking his dick in his hand carefully and rubbing it with his fingers. 

Rusty bit his knuckles and pressed his eyes shut, heat building up more while he was sweating and quivering. The more he got teased, the more sensitive he was feeling and slowly but surely he could tell that there was more than just Brock’s saliva down there. His tormentor stopped licking him to update him. 

“See? I revived the fountain.”

His hand was still working away on his penis and caressed his balls, so Rusty didn’t get a break while he had to hear these flustering words. There was indeed a pronounced wetness down there, everything feeling a bit slicker and swollen and more syrupy liquid was slowly trickling out of him. Brock licked him again a few times, just gentle and quick and Rusty yelped exhausted. 

“Still didn’t hear a ‘thank you’, by the way.”

He commented, now even stopping his mitigations on his genitals, so Rusty would actually be able to talk. 

“Th-thanks, Brock…”

He sighed out, but his Alpha just gripped both of his slender thighs and pulled them apart more so he could go in between them even better. He licked him more again and this time, Rusty could feel his teeth grazing his wet skin, Brock’s incisors pressing dangerously hard against him. 

“Do it properly. What’re thanking me for?”

He sounded muffled as his lips were pressed against him. He started to suck on his soft flesh, biting down just gently, repeating the motion while he moved closer to his entrance. Rusty’s mind was swimming and he had trouble concentrating to obey him properly. But obey he must.

“Thank you for… for…”

He was getting overwhelmed and genuinely didn’t know what to say. He sobbed quietly and hoped Brock would stop to reassure him, but no luck.

“I made you wet, Rusty…”

Brock reminded him between licks and nibbles, finally finding his place right at his opening, where he massaged him with his tongue, Rusty feeling how more of his own liquids spilled out. 

He sniffled and tried to get his breath back to be able to actually talk, even though Brock didn’t make it easier with the way he was teasing him. 

“Thank you… for… for making me … wet…”

He finally repeated, not able to come up with his own sentence. This must’ve been the most embarrassing thing he had ever said but no matter. It seemed to be good enough for Brock, because he didn’t complain anymore. It may just be because he was using his tongue to properly push into him now. It has been so long since he had been stretched even the tiniest bit back there, he usually didn’t even do it to himself, but Brock was going to town, relentlessly pushing and retracting, his mouth wide open so his teeth where brushing over his sensitive skin and his hot breath was all over him. 

Brock was probably holding his thighs like this on purpose, as Rusty couldn’t stop swaying his hips against his tongue, assisting him in his endeavour. His Omega body was finally doing what it was supposed to do, excreting more fluids and getting softer, which the bigger man used to push even deeper. 

“Aaah, good…!”

He exclaimed shamefully, his knees getting weaker when he felt how Brock’s tongue was rolling around inside of him. He was starting to drip by now, his inner thighs getting coated with his lubricant and most likely a good portion of Brock’s face as well.

This thought alone was so arousing, he moaned out again, his eyes fluttering shut while this tongue was rubbing away in all directions. If it wasn’t for Brock’s strong hands holding his legs up, he would have collapsed by now. All this was so much more than he has experienced in years, from the physical down to the emotional state of things. 

Brock’s pheromones were all around him, circling in his system and it forced him to be present for everything he did to him, not just simply tap out of reality which he usually did when things became too much. Then Brock’s hand was back on his penis and when he rubbed over the tip he realised he was excreting in the front as well. Everything down there was getting so sensitive, he felt almost raw and the fact that Brock’s fingers were rough as sandpaper just edged him on even more. The wet huffing of his Alpha on him, eating him out and stimulating him as much as his big tongue could, just added to this. 

He heard his growl and realised that nobody ever had growled for him like this, so full of passion and desire for him and only him. It was so foreign, it was sad. Never mind that being desired was one of every Omega’s basic needs and he had never been aware just how much he had been lacking this.

He sobbed, rocking his hips more and he could tell Brock was satisfied with this, when he fell into the same rhythm as him. 

This was the first time in his life that his body was getting this much skilled attention and he realised that he would orgasm pretty soon, if Brock didn't stop. He knew he couldn't just do that without permission, but at the same time, he needed it so, _so_ badly. A good Omega would've told his Alpha to stop; he just pushed himself more against him, biting his hand harder to not moan out too loudly and finally, his body released all the tension, gave into his arousal. His hands slammed down onto the backrest and he cried out, his back arched and his eyes widened while he came hard against Brock's tongue. 

The feeling of his muscles contracting against him was amazing, his whole body tingly, his dick spurting out a pathetic amount of useless fluid. It was perfect for a few moments, when he could just sack down, his body slack, his mind blissful. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he could feel drool dripping down his chin while he panted. This was undoubtedly one of the best climaxes he ever had and while it left him happy, he also still felt restless. 

Brock retreated at last and Rusty readied himself for whatever may come next. He always had a problem with premature ejaculation, even when he did it himself, which was just another thing on the long list of his bad Omega traits. He finally found his breath again so he wanted to apologize, but Brock wouldn't let him. His big hands, slick with his various body fluids grabbed him and turned him around, laying him down onto the sofa while he climbed over him. Finally he was able to see his imposing features again and he noticed the change in pheromones. His orgasm probably triggered something in Brock, even though he wasn't sure what. At least he didn't seem angry. 

Fluttering his eyelashes and holding onto his arms he spoke softly. 

"I'm- I'm really sorry, Brock, you're too good at this..." 

Brock was smiling, which made him smile back, albeit shyly. His own synapses were still flooded with oxytocin and other gentle hormones, making him feel uncharacteristically cuddly. He just wanted to be close to Brock and he forgot himself a bit when he stretched his arms out to urge him to come closer. His bodyguard finally leaned down, pulling Rusty’s skinny legs up at the same time so his knees were close to his shoulders and the fuzzy bonding feeling just got stronger when Brock's chemicals ramped up with his own. 

His erection was pressed tightly against his wet and still twitching hole and Rusty wished he would stop feeling embarrassed about this already. This was a _good_ thing, his body was _supposed_ to do that, no matter what his pride told him! Their faces were close and Rusty leaned forward to lick him once more, this time as a show of affection. Brock growled in return and pushed their foreheads together playfully.

"Doc, you're the worst Omega." 

He mumbled amused, rutting against him and making him blush. Brock was used to bodies which were a lot more disciplined, a lot easier to use and he felt almost offended that Doc had the audacity to just cum without him after all the work he had to put in to get him slick in the first place. 

Nevertheless, seeing this loveless man in so much pleasure was still satisfying and all he wanted was to provide more; this time properly. He moved so the tip of his dick was pressing against Doc's hole and his whimpering was like music in his ears. 

"Gonna fuck you now, Rusty..." 

He growled, pushing harder and the little guy started to squirm. 

"Let's cum together this time." 

Tears were running behind his fogged up glasses, so he quickly took them off to wipe them away. 

"You gonna feel so amazing..." 

He praised him, while he let his Omega nuzzle his face against his hand. 

"I won't hurt you." 

He reassured him and Doc nodded at that, but then threw his head back and moaned when he actually pushed against him properly. Brock couldn't understand how he could still be so tight after he had eaten him out for a good half hour. His hands moved to grip his head from both sides and massage him behind his ears again, shushing him while he still kept up the pressure. He could tell Rusty was doing his best, but it wasn't getting easier by much. He would have to use his mouth again, but this time on other parts of his body.

He could still taste him so it was a bit mean to kiss Doc with it, but this could just be his punishment for coming too quickly. He licked him over his cheek, tasting the salty mix of sweat and hormones and trailed his tongue towards his mouth, Doc obediently turning his head so their lips interlocked once more. There was a brief struggle, when he was realising that he tasted himself, but then he released another wave of pheromones and melted into the kiss. He finally relaxed a bit back there, so Brock slowly nudged forward, the softening flesh welcoming him at last. He knew he was very well endowed and he had even met experienced Omegas, which had needed adjustment to him, so he took it slowly. It went better than expected, the tip slipping inside fully, lustful moaning coming from Doc, muffled by their kiss. He pushed a couple more times and was glad that the head was paving the way for the rest of his cock. 

Doc's small hands were clawing on any part of him he could reach, leaving red marks without breaking the skin. Brock excreted more pheromones, getting him into a desperate and aroused state again and he could feel his little body heating up more and more.

Fuck, he was tight, his muscles stretched so well around him, contracting here and there from the stimulation. He was about half way in and he pulled away from the kiss to check in on him. His eyes were pressed shut and he was drooling again, a stupid grin in his face, his hands raking away on Brock's body as if he was a scratching pole. He tried to push deeper and his little Omega moaned out approvingly, but he knew he'd hurt him if he went all the way in in this position. Good thing he was so easy to manoeuvre.

Brock hugged him, pressing him close to his chest and then he grunted while he sat up together with him. He made sure to hold Doc at the same height, as he was straddling his lap now and he was sure without his support, he'd slip down on his dick way too fast. His hands cupped his butt so he had something to sit on for now. Doc's arms were holding onto his shoulders and he was shivering like crazy, while he tried to say something, teary eyes struggling to keep eye contact. 

"Do-don't stop, just fuck me...!" 

He stuttered and while that was the plan, he couldn't do that just yet. Brock pulled them closer again so his face was right at Doc's pheromone glands and he inhaled deeply, making himself drunk with them. 

"Be patient, we're getting there..." 

He whispered into his ear and then slowly lowered his hands, Doc's body sliding down with them and they were moaning together while more of his dick was disappearing into him. Hot, wet pressure engulfed him, Doc's high pitched cries adding to his arousal. If he wasn't such an experienced Alpha, he would probably cum already, but he was able to hold back. Much unlike his partner, who was quivering as if he had lost all bones in his body. 

The way he spread him open made him hyperventilate, which in turn made Brock protective and he growled lowly into his ear and gently nibbled his neck to calm him down. He hadn't expected Doc to orgasm from that again, but hadn't counted on the decades of built up sexual frustration which was unleashing in his lap now. His body clenched around him and he yelled out, his hips rocking up and down on him and he could see his face, embarrassed and indigent from another climax which came way too early. With his cock getting milked like that, there was no way he could hold back anymore. He timed it properly just when Doc's body released of him to drive all the way in to the hilt. His Omega fell silent as he was suddenly getting filled so much, so only Brock's grunting was audible. 

With Doc’s body properly breached, he finally fulfilled his wish and started to move in and out, making sure to go in deep and pull out almost completely. Brock was strong enough to move through the convulsions and to wring choked cries out of him. 

"Brock!!! So...aah!! You can't...!!! I'm gonna...!!!!" 

Doc felt and sounded amazing and he finally decided to let himself go as well, fucking him hard and fast and deep, his Omega somehow able to take all this without breaking. Their arms were slung around each other and their pheromones riled them up to unknown heights. Brock found himself adoring every little thing about his partner, his slightly tangy taste, his skinny arms, his pathetic face and he even felt grateful that he had been able to break his dry streak. 

Their bonding felt a lot stronger than he was used to, a lot more meaningful. It was almost scary. Brock had never felt so attached to an Omega, not even during heat. Despite better judgement, he wanted, no _needed_ to mark him, and when Doc was pushing his face into the crook of his neck, biting down on him enough to make him bleed, there was no way he wouldn't return the gesture. His teeth were a lot sharper and bigger, but he still chomped down with full force just when he finally came deep inside his Omega. 

The taste of iron and affection filled his mouth, his hips pushing up, while Rusty was squeezing down, letting him fill his body with his seed. They were moaning while biting each other, holding each other so tightly, not one atom would fit in between their heated bodies. Doc somehow had been able to cum a third time, so his convulsions were strong on his dick which was still releasing inside of him, the heat almost unbearable.

They both were completely destroyed, too many sensations and freaking feelings going on at once. They stayed still for a while after they came down, getting their breath back. They probably would have passed out, but Brock still had the energy to chuckle when Doc started complaining. 

"Why is there something... Swelling? Brock??"

Rusty pushed himself away with heavy arms, some blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Brock's blood. Which tasted very delicious as a matter of fact. 

Not that he could focus on that right now, as he had a feeling that their love bites may go even further than he had thought. He was sitting with his ass flush against Brock's lap and a distinct but foreign pressure was building up down there. It slowly dawned on him what was happening, and he glanced at Brock, despite his vision being blurry for the lack of glasses. 

"Brock, are you knotting me??" 

The bigger man shrugged and grinned wolfishly in return, while the swelling was definitely getting more pronounced and Rusty felt himself getting plugged up properly. It felt dirty but also very intimate, especially considering the implications of it all. He opted with leaning against his Alpha, letting his strong arms embrace him, while he nuzzled and licked him, just like a good Omega is supposed to.

"You're mine now, Doc." 

Brock rumbled above him and he felt goose bumps forming all over him. He definitely could get used to having such a possessive Alpha by his side. Brock's hands wandered over him, tracing each protruding rip and vertebra, all down to his hip bones and he instinctively pushed against the touch.

“Definitely godda fatten you up some. No way that my Omega will be that skinny…”

Rusty’s face was heating up with embarrassment, even though he also felt weirdly flustered and happy, despite being so patronised. It was hard to have an attitude about it though, while having Brock’s huge cock still inside of him, still hard, still with the widened base so he couldn’t slip out. 

Brock’s fingers slowly caressed over the back of his neck again, running his fingernails along the dip of his skull and Rusty cuddled more into him. 

“Thank you, Brock…”

He mumbled, the exhaustion finally getting the better of him. He felt his huge arms embracing him again and then one palm coming to rest over his face, protecting his eyes from the living room lights. 

“Sleep.”

He simply ordered and Rusty didn’t need to hear that twice while he let the affection, care and warmth of his newly found mate cradle him to dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
